


calm down , my love

by sgrbunni



Series: Haikyuu Agere Oneshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Sugawara Koushi, Coping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Regressor Kageyama Tobio, sfw age regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgrbunni/pseuds/sgrbunni
Summary: Kageyama had a rough day and needs to be small , but feelings are a lot harder to process while you’re in headspace
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu Agere Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084844
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	calm down , my love

It wasn’t like Kageyama to have a good day , and today was no exception , despite the promise that his boyfriend would help him slip into headspace and care for him after school. He couldn’t shake it out of his mind. During practice Tsukkishima had made a comment towards how much to ogled over the other setter , how he was ‘ on his knees’ or him. Which only made the close to slipping Kageyama incredibly uncomfortable. As he walked home hand in hand with Suga , there was clearly something wrong , judging by how much he was trembling.  
Sugawara himself had no knowledge of the inappropriate comments that had been said to Tobio, having been on the bench at the time, so he didn’t know the exact extent of the other’s discomfort. In the entry way of the house, Suga helped Kageyama undo the scarf and slip of his coat, doing the same for himself before leading the other up to the bedroom. But he could tell Tobio was extremely uncomfortable and not doing well. He sat him on the bed, “Hey... Sweetness, can you tell papa what’s going on?” He asked, his voice like honey.

Tobio and Suga’s relationship, though they where boyfriends , was almost entirely asexual, the two romantic with one another and caregiving when seen necessary. So any comments about them behaving in that way made Kageyama uncomfortable to his core , especially in headspace where he was nothing but a small toddler. Sitting with his head down he fidgeted with his two tense hands. “ Tsukki .. uhm.. said gross stuff ‘bout us..” he grumbled out , his brows furrowed and his hands constantly moving.

It was obvious to Sugawara now why Kageyama had been so uncomfortable, and especially why he’d even stormed off the court. Comments like those ones from Tsukki were things that he knew really got in Kageyama’s head and grossed him out, and Sugawara understood. They made him uncomfortable as well, and he put the thought in his head to give Tsukishima a talk as soon as he could. “Oh, honey... That’s yucky, but you know that Tsukki’s just all mean. We don’t need to think about yucky stuff, I promise. Papa’s right here.” He assured, running a hand through Tobio’s hair and attempting to calm him down. “Do you want some warm jammies?”

Kageyama’s hands where still clenched into little fists as he explained , not loosening until a hand came to his hair , gently stroking it and purposely calming him, doing it well. The tension in his entire body just seemed to disappear as he leaned into Suga , nodding his head softly. It was quite funny how most of Tobio’s clothing he wore in headspace has a certain gentleness about them , contrasting the frequent tantrums and fits.  
Sugawara gave a soft smile as he felt Kageyama relax and calm under his touch. When the other nodded, he broke away from him to sift through Tobio’s drawers, coming across a blue footed onesie with white dots on it. “This’ll keep my baby nice and warm,” He spoke aloud as he turned to Kageyama. “Arms up, lovely.” He hummed as he grasped the hem of Tobio’s shirt. Honestly, caring for Kageyama was one of Suga’s favorite things in the world, coddling him like this and seeing his cute little pouts. It always made his day.

Tobio did as he was told , but even with Suga’s comfort the comments about his and what he would do to his caregiver made him feel sick. He should’ve snapped back , he should’ve started a fight. Even as he was being dressed he couldn’t get the image of a fight with Tsukki out of his mind, and he hated how because of what he had said , taking care of Tobio would be a little harder than usual. And Kageyama had no interest in upsetting Sugawara, whenever he did he hated the after feeling , the aching in his chest that told him he was a bad person, he was convinced Suga was much too good for him. “ papa.. sorry ‘m bad..” He mumbled, clearly trying to fight tears because of how strained his voice was.

Sugawara finished putting Kageyama into his pajamas, zipping them up before hearing that pitiful little comment and how close the other was to tears. “Sweetie, no, no...” He quickly said, kneeling in front of where Tobio was sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached up and cupped the other setter’s face, “You are not bad. You’re so good for me all the time, I love you so much.” He assured, a kind smile on his already kind features. “What makes my love think that you’re bad, hm?” He inquired softly, taking Kageyama’s hands into his own.

Kageyama could feel his lip quivering , a few tears slipping from his eyes , he began to catch his breathe and speak , though it was a little garbled because of his mindset. “ I set and it.. it makes you sad cause you wanna be setter.. an I get angry and hit myself .. I wanna fight people .. i’m too much..” He began crying , feeling entirely guilty for his aggressions , even though they weren’t really Kageyama’s fault. He was only fifteen still, he didn’t have the proper coping to deal with those things and couldn’t express them his best, little was he aware of how much Suga actually helped.

“Shhh... Shhh...” Suga hushed, thumbing the tears off Kageyama’s cheeks. His heart ached to see him like this, because he only wanted happiness for the other, and he never wanted him to get down on himself like this. “Tobio, if you were too much I would have already told you... And I don’t mind if I’m not setting, as long as we keep winning, I’ll be okay.” He said, and that was maybe half of the truth. It made him sad that he didn’t get to play, but he wouldn’t say that to Kageyama now, of course. “So don’t worry your pretty little head, okay?” He smiled, patting the top of Tobio’s head.

Still with tears spilling down his cheeks he gripped the blanket beneath him, letting out a couple sobs as Sugawara did his best to comfort him. He couldn’t even describe the feeling rushing through him, the warmth in his chest he felt every time his boyfriend called him a pet name or helped him into headspace , it was irreplaceable. “ You are perfect ..” he told in a cracking voice , his headspace not going away even with how emotional he was , he needed to be small now , to deal with how inferior he felt.

The look on Sugawara’s face was one of empathy and concern as he gave little nods, letting Kageyama sob as he needed to. “Thank you, lovebug, thank you...” He just simply said. He didn’t feel as such, but he was just agreeing with Tobio to keep him stable at the moment. He crawled into the bed and sat behind Kageyama, pulling him against his and holding his hands. “Shhh.. Shhh.. My lovely boy..” He comforted quietly, “My sweet, perfect little boy... I love you so much.”

Kageyama wanted to protest the praise , he felt everything but perfect despite how ‘gifted’ many perceived him as. He whined loudly , his hands still holding Suga’s for comfort as he ever so slightly squirmed around, burying his face in suga’s chest as his little tantrum began. “ papa ! “ he almost sobbed. “ I am not-! I am not perfect why do you say that-!” he cried heavily, gripping onto his boyfriend like his life depended on it. Now , Tobio just really needed a good cry.

Sugawara wasn’t phased by this at all, it was a bit of regular behavior from small Tobio, especially after having a bad time at practice like he had, including Tsukki’s comments. He just held the other, letting him express what he needed to, because it was obvious he needed to let it out. “Because you’re perfect to me.” He said simply. “In your eyes, maybe you’re not, but in mine, you’re the most perfect ever, okay?” He informed him, wiping his cheeks and shushing him in a comforting manner.The younger of the two continued to cry to his boyfriend , it lasted for only about a minute though, as the comfort he received overpowered his want to just sob and forget the world . But because of how overstimulated he was he gently began hitting his fist against his thigh instead of his usual way of stimming. “ i ‘ove you papa..” he began repeating through sniffles.

Sugawara comforted Kageyama up until he was done crying, rubbing up and down his back. When the other began stimming in a way he didn’t approve of, though, he gave a little sigh. “Papa loves you too, sweet boy, but you know we don’t hurt ourselves, right?” He hummed, gesturing to where Tobio was hitting his thigh. He didn’t physically stop him in any way, though, knowing from experience that it only made things worse.

Tobio looked up, his deep blue eyes brimmed with tears and his bottom lip prominent and wobbly. Slowly , he moved his shaky hands from hitting himself to just be twisting quickly , what he usually did to try and release any pent up energy. “ I am sorry.. I am sorry..” he said worriedly , his gaze towards his upperclassman being that of absolute vulnerability.  
Sugawara needed Kageyama to know that he wasn’t upset with him, and that he would never be upset with him, so he simply placed a kiss to his forehead, humming quietly. “No sorries. You didn’t do anything bad.” He assured, “But you’re such a good boy for listening, hm? So good for papa, and I love you so much.” He added, putting praise wherever he possibly could to make Tobio feel better in any capacity.

Tobio froze in place , pulling his hands down to adjust his pyjamas as his face went red , staring at Sugawara in awe of his beauty , it always amazed Tobio, making him want to live like this for forever. “ love .. love you too..”. he stammered , blinking the tears out of his eyes before firmly placing his thumb in his mouth, unable to quite explain how warm his chest felt , he had someone he loved him despite the temper tantrums and the anger.. someone who wanted to help him heal. and that left tobio in awe.Sugawara gave a soft chuckle at how shy he’d made Kageyama become, and that he had the ability to do that at the drop of a hat like this. When Kageyama slipped his thumb into his mouth, though, he reached over into Tobio’s bedside drawer where he knew he kept his pacifier. Taking off the sanitary cap, he took the regressor’s thumb from his mouth and replaced it with the soother. “That’s better.. Your thumb’s all yucky, you haven’t washed it since practice.” He pointed out.

Kageyama immediately took the soother, preferring it due to his want to be cleanly about his regression but not always realizing certain things while he was so far in headspace. “ all better ..” he sighed to himself , sitting up from where he was laying and rubbing his tear stained eyes to clean up the rest of his face . “ s’ill fee’ yucky..” he slurred , his ‘l’s sounding like ‘w’s because of how small he felt.Sugawara gave a little smile, looking at Kageyama once he sat up, his eyes becoming sympathetic at the regressor’s words. “I know, honey.” He hummed, rubbing a hand up and down the other’s arm. He was silent for a moment, thinking of what he could do for Tobio to make him feel better. “I know the yucky is more in your brain, but do you think a bath might help?” He suggested, cupping Kageyama’s cheek.

He nodded quickly, hoping those would be the exact words to come out of Suga’s mouth. Kicking his footed feet happily in the air he let a high pitched squeal of delight , beginning to do his regular , non hurtful stim and gently shake his head up and down to symbolize to Suga that exactly what he wanted without being verbal about it.Sugawara grinned, standing up from the bed and taking Kageyama’s hand, “Okay, let’s go give you a bath, sweet boy.” He hummed, leading him down the hall to the bathroom. He sat him down on the closed toilet lid and turned the faucet on the bath, beginning to fill it up. “Bubbles or no?” He asked, knowing that sometimes Tobio didn’t like any bubbles in his bath while he was regressed because they had the possibility to overwhelm him- Suga has found that out the hard way, just like a lot of things about Kageyama.

Tobio quickly shook his head , he knew the texture would be too overwhelming for his mind and that he just needed calmness at the moment. “ no bubb’es..” he slurred from behind his soother, which he hadn’t planned on taking out even while he was bathing. Even though Suga had readied the water and it was time to get in, kageyama still stood there , still dressed and clinging to his caregiver like he would never see him again.Suga gave a small nod, turning off the tap once the tub was filled and turning to Tobio, who was still clinging tightly to him. “Shhh...” He hushed for a moment, just to bring Kageyama to a state of comfort, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “It’s time to get in the bath, okay? Papa’s gonna undress you.” He informed before unzipping the other’s pajamas, helping him into the tub and sitting him down. He kneeled beside the bathtub, running a hand through the regressor’s hair.

Kageyama felt shivers as he was gently placed in the water , despite how warm it was. He hugged his legs to his chest , making a few babbles about his distaste for his body as he waited for Suga to help clean him, which he always would take the first initiative on while Tobio was so mentally young.Sugawara gave a small frown at the content of Kageyama’s babbles as he began to clean him up. He wished the other wouldn’t say those things, because honestly, he thought the other teen was absolutely perfect- every part of him. He began humming a tune as he washed Tobio’s hair, getting it all clean. Once that was done, he just sat there for a moment, still humming as he began tracing the many stretch marks that were littered upon Tobio’s back. It made him smile, he thought they were so lovely, so he just sat there with a mushy expression as he touched them.

Tobio still felt insecure , but he could feel the tension in the room, he could feel Suga staring at the scars on his back, as well as his fingers delicately tracing them, like he always did when given a few of his stretch marks. “ papa .. ‘m I pretty ..?” he asked , nervous about the answer he would get as he tightly shut his eyes , his face turning bright red as he did. He was almost scared to have asked that ,and his regressed mind was barley sure of where it came from.  
Sugawara continued to trace the patterns in his love’s back as Tobio asked the nervous question. It caused his smile to become just a little wider and a bit fonder. He leaned over, placing multiple gentle kisses over the marks before resting his chin on Kageyama’s shoulder. “The prettiest boy I’ve ever met.” He said quietly, and there was a lot of emotion in his voice- Suga always became sappy at times like this. “You’re gorgeous. All of you, my love.”  
Hearing those words only made Tobio go more red than before , the blush not just being on his face but his shoulders as well, as it was clear he was incredibly embarrassed, his pale skin lit up to the shade of a tomato. A little whine escaped him before he turned around to face Suga , his arms raised in the air as he was ready to get out and be back in his warm pyjamas.Only whining a bit when he wasn’t lifted immediately.  
Sugawara gave a breathy chuckle at how Kageyama’s complexion became so red so quickly just because of his words. He always found it cute. “Alright, hon, alright... C’mon.” He said before lifting Tobio out of the bath, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around the other’s slim frame. He picked up the pajamas from earlier off the bathroom floor, going to put Tobio back into them since they weren’t dirty. He led him back to the room, helping him dry off and into a pull up before zipping him back up in the jammies. “All warm again, lil’ Tobio!” He grinned, teasingly patting the other’s bottom.

All of Suga’s gestures only made him become redder and redder with embarrassment, finally deciding to hide himself into his boyfriends shoulder with that gentle little pat. Babbling nothings , it almost sounded like he was trying to tell Suga about why he was so embarrassed , though nothing he said made any sense at all , he was just grumpy and shy and didn’t want to admit it.  
Sugawara knew that when Tobio got like this, he just needed to be completely babied. That he was just a little boy who needed his papa to take care of him and make him feel safe. “Oh my... Shy little baby, hm?” He cooed, leading them both over to the bed where he could sit with Kageyama and cradle him in his grasp. He did just that, holding onto the teen securely and kissing his wet hair.Kageyama protested , but his protests consisted of grumpy little babbles that really made no sense from behind his soother. gently clapping his hands together as they wrapped around Suga , without hesitation, his body gave a quick shiver from the coldness inside the house , making him latch onto his caregiver instead of entertaining himself.

Sugawara caught onto the shiver, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Kageyama as if it would help him warm up. “It’s cold, hm?” He hummed with a little sigh. He was silent, thinking for a moment before coming up with an idea. “How about we go make some hot chocolate? Would you like that?” He inquired, rubbing up and down the other teen’s back in a comforting manner. “I can wrap you up in a blanket and we can go down to the kitchen.”  
Kageyama only pulled his head away , his eyes wide as he gently tilted it , his hair swaying gently to the side. “ Mhm..” He hummed , beginning to flick the handle of his pale blue soothe that seemed to match his pyjamas perfectly. “ hol’ my han’ so i don’ fall...” He whispered , his l’s once again sounding like w’s as he spoke in the hushed tone.

Sugawara nodded, helping Kageyama stand before wrapping a blanket around the regressor’s shoulders, getting him all covered up so he’d be warm. He then intertwined their hands, holding securely as he led Tobio downstairs. “Do you wanna be my helper or would you like papa to just do it?” He asked, not knowing if Kageyama was really in the mood to be helping him or not.  
Tobio couldn’t really think of whether or not he should help, he knew he would feel bad if he didn’t , but he could barely walk right now and needed to be completely dependent on his partner. Giving a soft whine he just shook his eyes , his lower lip popping out in a pout as he stood making noises of discomfort.  
“Shhh, shh, you don’t need to help, baby... I don’t think you even can, you’re just so small right now...” Suga pointed out in a sweet voice as he began making the cups of hot cocoa, every so often taking a moment to give Kageyama a small kiss or a bit of attention. It didn’t take him long to finish the two warm drinks, though he didn’t think Kageyama was big enough to drink from a mug at the moment. “Is your bottle upstairs, lovebug?” He asked, not knowing where the item was.

Poor Tobio definitely was not big enough to drink from a mug , he was barely big enough to speak as he found it hard trying to get out the instructions to where he left his bottle , he whined softly , lightly slapping his hands against himself as he nodded and made upset little noises. It was in his dresser drawer where his soother was kept , most of his regression items where. He just tapped his soother quickly and pointed back to where his room was.Sugawara kept a constant little string of hushing noises to encourage Kageyama as he tried to explain where his bottle was. After a moment, Suga understood, and gave a little smile. “Okay, papa’s gonna go get it. Just stay *right* here for me, okay?” He instructed softly before disappearing up the stairs, hoping Tobio would be okay by himself for a few moments while he was grabbing the item.

Tobio plopped himself firmly on the floor , the comforter wrapped tightly around him as he played with the coverings on his feet , just waiting for his caregiver to return. He hated that Suga was gone , but even in his small mind, Tobio was aware of what needed to be done , he was always quite patient with everything that his caregiver did , not so much with anyone else but Suga though .Sugawara was hardly gone for a minute, soon coming back downstairs with the bottle in his hands and the ever present smile he always had on his face, giving a little chuckle at the pile of Tobio now seated on the floor. Over the sink, he poured one of the mugs of hot chocolate into the bottle and screwed on the top, handing it to Kageyama before grabbing his own mug. “Do you wanna go back to your room?” He inquired softly.

Sugawara took that behavior as a negative answer, leaning against the counter as he sipped his own drink. Being overly worried, he put it down and leaned down next to Kageyama, “Honey, don’t drink so fast, your tummy is gonna ache.” He informed, gently putting his hand on the top of the bottle. “And the fridge doesn’t deserve to be kicked like that, does it?” He hummed, placing another hand momentarily on one of Tobio’s legs.Tobio huffed , being his usual grumpy self whenever he was told he wasn’t allowed to do something. Straightening his legs he stopped the kicking, still pouting though as the bottle was removed from his mouth. “ m p’etendin’ is ‘tukki..” He huffed once again , wanting something to at least take his anger out on , but not having the resources to do so.

Sugawara gave a small sigh, actually sitting himself on the floor beside Kageyama, now. “If you take some deep breaths for papa we can do our angry game.” He promised, running a hand through Tobio’s hair. Their angry game that Sugawara had come up with consisted simply of Suga holding up a soft object like a pillow or a bunched up blanket and allowing Tobio to lightly punch and kick it however he wanted. He only did this when Kageyama was regressed though, because he was thoroughly convinced the other would pack too much of a punch if he wasn’t and someone would get hurt.  
Kageyama changed his position so he was sitting with his legs crossed , facing Suga with their knees touching one another. Taking out his soother, Tobio took a deep breath in and released it after about three seconds , he repeated this until he felt calm, holding Suga’s hands as he did this to make him even calmer. “ no g’umpy no mo’e..” He whispered before his soother was put back in. Since the beginning of their relationship this is what the two where working towards , helping Kageyama with his anger and letting him release things in a calm way , and without even realizing it for the first time, he had done it without being violent with one of his pillows.

Sugawara couldn’t begin to express the amount of pride he felt. He was so proud of Kageyama for working through his emotions healthily, for calming down with only a little bit of prompting, not even needing their little game where he let his anger out physically. Despite himself, he felt his eyes well up with tears, his face becoming warm as he cupped Kageyama’s cheeks. “Papa’s so proud of you.” He whispered, and he had no idea why this was making him so emotional- he felt like he’d accomplished something, that he was good for something and someone. Tobio didn’t just cast him aside- he needed him, and Suga had helped him.

Kageyama couldn’t help but turn red as a little smile came to his face , despite having calmed a moment ago, he was now incredibly embarrassed, quivering a bit as little squeals escaped from his mouth as he himself tried to escape from Suga’s grasp to avoid any further embarrassment. “ papa !” He hadn’t even realized he was giggling and squirming , something Kageyama rarely did in headspace was be energetic, but right know he couldn’t help it with the treatment he was being given.  
Sugawara simply did all he could not to completely cry from happiness from seeing Kageyama like this- he was never like this, and Suga noted just how far he’d actually come. He chuckled along with the regressor and poked his side. “I am! I am proud of you, little baby!” He exclaimed in a teasing tone before ruffling Tobio’s hair. “You make me so happy...” He mumbled after a moment, a big smile on his face.  
Kageyama felt a warmth in his heart like no other, this feeling was irreplaceable, it made his hands tremble and his face go red , he couldn’t even speak , he just stared at Tobio with those big blue eyes that could just melt a person. He awed for a moment before tightly closing his eyes and puckering his lips , tears threatening to fall down his face as well. He knew his boyfriend was proud of him, because for once, he was proud of himself as well.

And Sugawara did melt under those big oceans of irises that stared back at him, a large grin coming to his face and his cheeks going red, a sweet laugh escaping him as Tobio puckered his lips for a kiss. Of course, he leaned forward and obliged with the silent request, pressing a chaste kiss to Kageyama’s lips before beginning to pepper his face all over with them.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m feeding the haikyuu fandom with agere today on all my platforms


End file.
